the_gold_rushfandomcom-20200216-history
Taylor Trash
Your Host - Taylor Trash Mastermind behind the competition is stalwart of the London scene, Taylor Trash. After competing in Meth’s Not Another Drag Competition season 3 and All Stars, at the now closed Her Upstairs venue, Taylor made a name for herself setting up club nights and cabaret events tailored to giving stage time to acts she felt were overlooked by producers - opening up opportunities for new starters and forging a community of performers who look after one another and support each other like a family. Bored of seeing the same old references being used in acts, the same old looks and tropes, she thought if she created a competition that challenged people to think differently the scene would benefit from it. The Gold Rush is now currently in its third run at The Glory - the East London venue owned by drag stars Jonny Woo and John Sizzle. The Glory opened in 2014 and has been credited with raising the standard of gay bars across London, as well as launching the careers of countless performers on stage, radio and more recently television. Taylor was attracted to the venue due to their commitments to the arts and the alternative London scene. - Press release 2019 Accolades Not Another Drag Competition (Season 3) * Top 3 Finalist Not Another Drag Competition All Stars * Semi-Finalist Miss Sink the Pink 2019 * Finalist Best Newcomer - ''Boyz Awards'' * Nominee QX Cabaret Awards 2019 - ''Best Comedy Act'' * Shortlisted About Taylor Trash is London’s ONLY Southern Belle-end! Hailing from the deep, deep, deep, deep South, Taylor is sure to make your event a rootin’ tootin’ affair guaranteeing hilarity, friendliness and good dose of tongue-in-cheek humour! Well known for her Southern hospitality and warmth, Taylor will welcome you and your guests into her sock-stuffed bosom the way you’d expect every good drag hostess to. With LIVE vocals, quick wit and a knowing wink, you’ll be mesmerised by the finest trash this side of the Atlantic. Book Taylor to host your event and expect her unique vocal styling on popular songs with her own trashy take on the original lyrics - if you so wish. Otherwise, she can just wander about and add a bit of razzle dazzle to a room. The Story of Trash Taylor Trash is the brainchild of London-based advertising creative John Brock. Growing up a child of the 80’s and 90’s on a diet of American TV, John became obsessed with the female characters in his favourite shows. A fan of all things Americana, Taylor is an over the top caricature of the Southern woman. She is also a heightened version of John’s own personal character traits and a space for him to take the piss out of himself. With a sense of humour that is campy and dripping in innuendo, Taylor is warm, sweet and welcoming … and very sex positive. The inspirations for Taylor are Dolly Parton and comedy legend Kenny Everett. Taylor used to run two club nights in London - ‘Trashed’ at the Glory and ‘Luxe Sluts’ with her friend DJ Neil Prince at Tipsy Dalston. She currently runs and focuses on her drag talent competition called ‘The Gold Rush’ happening at the Glory. Dedicating her time to giving stages to up-and-coming artists, as well as creating new spaces for Queer art and night life are her true passions. Taylor was also known for hosting her own show at Clapham’s Stane St Syndicate, the monthly “Hump Day Hoe Down”, and currently she is resident host at Glittoris, the UCLU LGBTQIA++ disco where she scouted L'Archiduchesse, Wanda Ross and Egon Centrik. She also occasionally hosts Dalston Superstores “Power Brunch” with DJ Neil Prince Taylor Trash performed at Bushwig NYC 2019 as part of the UK takeover! 'Alongside ''RuPaul's Drag Race UK's Crystal, Charity Kase, Freida Slaves, Grace Shush, Mynxie Monroe, Bimini, Margo Marshall, Cybil War, Georgia Tasda Online content '''Not Another Drag Competition All Stars * Episode 1 * Episode 2 Sink the pink 2019 *''Taylor Trash - ''Meet the queens 'Vogue Italia' * Link to Vogue Italia article * Note: this shoot was also featured in physical copies of Vogue Thailand and Marie Claire UK Pussyliquor Music Video * This was filmed and features footage from Taylor's club night, "Trashed" * postTEENIDOL was also featured in this video Queer Street (season 2) * ' Watch the trailer here' * Note: This was filmed during season 2 of The Gold Rush'.'' In the Queer Street series, they do a segment on '''The Gold Rush which features Taylor Trash, Vivienne Bam Bam, Keela Kraving and Minara El Waters as well as an appearance from Inca. * It will be available on Amazon Prime and OutTV Canada at some point. Will update. Memorable Quotes * "Oh why hi there y'all" * "If you go diggin' for gold, expect to find mud on the way down!" * "It's Trash can! Not Trash cannot!"